lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnadhiel
Carnadhiel was the third daughter of Maedhros and Elarinya, born during the end of Years of Trees during her father's presence in Middle Earth. She was living in the the city her father settled with her mother as he arrived. After the death of her father, she took the rule of Queen of Ailinosto with her husband and gave birth to four children. She died at Emyn Muil during the " War of the Silence " after her first son's death. Biography Early Life Carnadhiel was the third child of Maedhros, born during the Valar Years of Trees. The place where she was born was unknown ( it was probably in the region of Eriador). She was the youngest child of Maedhros and his wife Elarinya, younger sister of Estelwen and Eglerion. She never knew her mother who died during her first years of the grief of Eglerion and was completly under the care of Maedhros after the departure of Estelwen and Calminaion when she was only thirteen. Carnadhiel was not blessed by Manwë who infliged her several challenges during her childhood to test her and to compare her to the cruel fate who will hurt her first child. Carnadhiel lived a very hard childhood, especially because of her fathers fluent departures, leaving her alone. People were turning back to her, she was brought to Beleriand and was raised by a noble family of Doriath, living in Brethil, who was related to Elarinya, but while she grew up, she saw the disasters of the Ñoldor race on other elvish lands. In her sorrow, Canardhiel developed feelings toward the Teleri race from Doriath and spent her whole time there as a child because noone would take care of her except the friends of her mother. However, these friends were sent away to Mordor as patrolls. Carnadhiel was completly left alone. Galadriel, alarmed by this cruel fate, immediatly coma to help the lady and etablished in Doriath for a couple of years with Celeborn before heading back to Lindon because Canardhiel grew up. Carnadhiel learnt how to fight at 50 years old and engaged herself in Doriath's patrolls without being recognized as the daughter of Maedhros. She was fastly proclaimed captain of an army because of her high abbilities to fight with heavy weapons like claymores. Her behaviour was the one of a leader, she was easily respected by her soldiers. First Age Her relationship with Vanimon started by a random meeting in Brethil when Carnadhiel was seventy years old. Vanimon was a noble Ñoldor ranger under the service of Thingol who hurt the lady when she was walking in streets of Doriath. Vanimon had a crush on the young lady and choosed to present her to the king of Doriath to get married with her without her father's agreement. Carnadhiel got married with Vanimon soon after her presentation to Thingol. By this thing and due to the absence of Maedhros, Vanimon and Carnadhiel became the royal couple who ruled Ailinosto. During the year Y.S. 5, Maedhros came mes back to his land and denied that his daughter was the queen of where he was supposed to live. Maedhros choosed to stay in Ailinosto to take care of his last daughter while taking care of the relationships with Doriath. Even with her Ñoldorin orrigins, Oropher accepted Carnadhiel as guest. By this way, the Red Lady developped a strong relationship with Nostariel , the wife of the Elvenking. At this time, during the year F.A. 168, Thranduil was born. Carnadhiel supported her fathers quest against Mordor, ruling her country. With her husband, she etablished an obligatory military education in each families. During the year F.A. 467, the twins Vaeril and Veryan were born. Both were living a millitary childhood, but Carnadhiel choosed to initiate Veryan to the kings rule while Vaeril was left behind. This made Maedhros raise his gandson a bit more and help him to complete his life later on. However, during the Third Kingslaying, Carnadhiel refused her children to see their grandfather after all things he did at Doriath, causing her husband to feel annoyed. There, she learned the death of Nostariel and the guilt of Ñoldors on the Teleri's pain. She prayed to the Teleri race to not commit the same acts her ancestor did, most of them accepted but broke the links between Beleriand and Rhovanion, where Ailinosto was standing. In F.A. 548, Nestarion and Eleniel, two other twins, were born to Carnadhiel and Vanimon. However, afer Maedhros' death, Carnadhiel had to face with many other troubles which made Feanorian children be monsters. Carnadhiel then grew an anger toward Vaeril because he choosed to ask for the help of Fëanor's brothers. As she was attached to her grandfather, Carnadhiel thought that what Vaeril did was a trahison and sent him in exile. The young man came back after Maedhros' burial and grew closer to his father. Second Age and Death Carnadhiel ruled her city with Vanimon, leaving her family behind to carry her resonsabilities However, her fate turned worser when Vanimon, her husband, died from illness after being poisonned in S.A.1. Carnadhiel refused to die from a grief and ruled the country by herself, leaving her children behind. Nevertheless, she choosed to integrate her older twins in the political reunions. Carnadhiel choosed to enforce the gates of Ailinosto, creating her own Region, ''Nénharda, ''the smallest region of Middle Earth, making that Ailinosto was no more considered like a city, but like a Realm. During the first centuries of the S.A., Carnadhiel choosed to fight against Sauron with Gil Galad. She took her children to defend her country, but, on her way to defend her cousin, was injured by a claymore. On the way to defend her, Veryan was killed by an orc while some other soldier run over by oliphants from Mordor. Carnadhiel choosed to keep fighting with anger after the death of her son, yet she got hurt once again by an arrow on her back and collapsed on the ground. Carnadhiel died in Vaeril's arms in Emyn Muil, telling him that he was the king of her land, and the closest descent to Gil Galad to take the Ñoldors throne. After her death, Eleniel and Nestarion departed, refusing to leave their brother rule Ailinosto. Noone ever knew what happened to both of them, Vaeril learned that they were no longer alive anymore. The region of ''Nénharda ''was extremely challenged by other population of the Nothern Rhovanion, causing Vaeril to perfom a pact to link the region to his death. Trivia *Carnadhiel is the elvish name of Scarlet, related to the red color *Because Fëanor's disagreement for the union of Maedhros and Elarinya, Carnadhiel was considered like to be a bastard until her wedding with Vanimon. *Nardanel and Carnadhiel were the only women of Feanor's family who had ginger hair. *She inspired her son to have many children Category:Noldor